


Yuletide Cheer

by allofuswithwings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comedy, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Accidents, Romance, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofuswithwings/pseuds/allofuswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Arthur was still staring at him, waiting for an explanation.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Erm, they’re good luck,” Merlin blurted out.  “For the health and prosperity of the King and kingdom.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Arthur eyed him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Merlin, is this one of those things you’ve read in one of your books that you think is appropriate, but is actually ridiculous?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuletide Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of some multi-fandom drabbles I did for Christmas a couple of years ago. It was published back then on Livejournal, just moving it over to AO3 now.

~

 

These festivals of the Old Religion were tricky.

 

Camelot, and Arthur in particular, had not had very good luck with them in the past.  Merlin decided they should be prepared this time.

 

Yule wasn’t exactly known for the wandering or escaping of spirits like some of the other Druid holidays, but a little magical protection wouldn’t hurt.

 

Merlin had disguised his work as festive decoration, so Arthur would be none the wiser.  He’d already set a basic circle of protection around the limits of the city, and was in the process of finishing decking the castle interior.

 

It was mostly herbal charms and mild enchantment; he didn’t want to risk anything too powerful.  Merlin had not had very good luck with powerful preventative magics in the past.  The last thing he needed was a spell backfiring when he was supposed to be on guard against attack.

 

“My chambers don’t _need_ Yuletide cheer, Merlin.”

 

Merlin jumped at the sound of the King’s voice.  He spun around, his face lighting up with a goofy smile.

 

“Oh, come on, get into the spirit,” Merlin urged.

 

Arthur slapped him lightly on the back of the head as he walked past, shutting the chamber door behind him and pulling off his shirt.  He yanked a garland down from the top of his bedframe, sighing.

 

“What _is_ this, anyway?  It stinks, Merlin.  I don’t want this above my bed when I’m sleeping.”

 

Merlin frowned and collected the greenery Arthur was continuing to cast onto the floor.  His eyes widened as Arthur reached for the wreaths around his bedpost.

 

“Wait!  No, not that one!”

 

Arthur stopped, turning to give Merlin a bewildered look.

 

Merlin had spent the longest on those charms – they afforded Arthur the most protection, especially while he was sleeping.  He’d put together as many relevant herbs in as he could find, and also some extras just to be sure, and then enchanted all of it.  He couldn’t have Arthur undoing all his work now.

 

Arthur was still staring at him, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Erm, they’re good luck,” Merlin blurted out.  “For the health and prosperity of the King and kingdom.”

 

Arthur eyed him.

 

“Merlin, is this one of those things you’ve read in one of your books that you think is appropriate, but is _actually_ ridiculous?”

 

“No, it’s, er, a tradition from my village,” Merlin lied.  “At Yule, the leader has their bed chamber adorned with these wreaths to ensure a good future for his people.”

 

Arthur reached up to the top of the white-berried garland and Merlin rushed over to stop him ruining it, grappling with the King.

 

“Arthur!”

 

“ _Merlin!_ ”

 

Arthur grabbed hold of the bundle of herbs, and Merlin watched with dismay as his eyes suddenly glowed gold and the annoyed expression was wiped from his face.  It was replaced with one of uncharacteristic tranquillity, and a soft smile appeared on Arthur’s lips.

 

Merlin was wide-eyed, afraid of what he might have unleashed this time.

 

Arthur turned to Merlin, seeming far closer than was altogether necessary, and gazed at him for a few long moments.  Arthur’s hands came up to cup Merlin’s face.

 

“Happy Yule, Merlin.”

 

He murmured the words upon Merlin’s lips before sealing them with his own, his hands going into the warlock’s hair.

 

Merlin’s arms flailed, trying and failing to escape the kiss.

 

This was exactly what he’d been trying to prevent, and had somehow managed to be the cause of it instead.

 

As Arthur’s lips coaxed his apart and a warm, wet tongue entered his mouth, he thought to himself that maybe things could be worse.

 

*


End file.
